


Selfies

by blueb3rrypancakesss



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream is also very stupid, Dream is making George gay panic, Dream stop telling George you wanna fuck him every chapter holy shit, George is a fucking idiot, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Pining, THEY ARE VERY GAY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueb3rrypancakesss/pseuds/blueb3rrypancakesss
Summary: Dream responded with a teasing- Shut upand George quickly typed out a reply- Make meDream smirked at his illuminated phone screen and opened up the photos app where he took a messy selfie, his hand flipping of the camera. He reopened messages and sent it to George with the caption,- Oh I will--originally uploaded on wattpad by me
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 168





	1. Chapter 1

He slammed his hands on his desk as the 'You Died' message popped up on his screen again. Sapnap and George's laughs echo through his headset as the chat spammed "L" over and over again. He sighed heavily "How is that even fucking possible?" and he chuckled while starting a new world.

He'd been practicing speedrunning for weeks, and almost every time some great misfortune came, this time it was a ghast appearing on the nether roof and blowing him up out of nowhere. The dim glow from his pc illuminated his hands as they flew across his keyboard while he played the game. He talked with the chat and his two companions as he broke down trees and jumped over lava. Before he knew it he'd been streaming for hours. He paused the game and directed his mouse over to StreamLabs where he hovered over the end stream button. He said his goodbyes to the chat and ended stream with a raid for his friend Eret.

As soon as the stream ended Sapnap and George were all over him for fucking up so many times, he laughed at his friends "Hey guys it's not my fault that the seeds were totally rigged!"

"You suck Dream," George taunted as he laughed, his soft, soothing voice filling Dream's headset and pooling into his eardrums, where it traveled down to his heart, making his chest thump loud. He smiled at this sound of the brits voice, as his best friend, Sapnap, kept grilling him for getting killed by an unfortunate spawned enderman.

The sun lowered itself below the ground as the moon peeked its shy face into Dream's field of vision. He glanced at the time and yawned "Alright guys, it's getting kinda late, I'm gonna head to sleep." George and Sapnap said goodbye to him and he ended the call.

He strolled through his house getting ready for bed and eating a quick dinner of microwavable pasta. He laid down on his bed, the cool sheets enveloping his body as he laid his golden waves down on his crisp pillow. His cat on top of him and purred a soothing rhythm as he cuddled her close to his chest. He scrolled through his phone when he heard a ding and a message from George popped up at the top of his screen. It was 8ball. He smiled and they played a few games, a majority of which George won. 

\- You're so bad Dream

George teased overtext. Dream responded with a lighthearted

\- Shut up

and George quickly typed out a reply 

\- Make me

Dream smirked at his illuminated phone screen and opened up the photos app where he took a messy selfie, his hand flipping of the camera. He reopened messages and sent it to George with the caption, 

\- Oh I will


	2. Fuck u too George | 2

George stared at Dream's flirtatious message and rolled his eyes while trying to conceal a smile that insisted on showing up on his face. He texted back a simple "Shut up Dream" and he closed turned to the side, checking his phone, he sighed " 5:00 am" he rubbed his eyes and his breathing began to slow and deepen as his eyes grew heavier and heavier. His eyes closed and he slipped into a deep sleep, as across the globe, Dream was smiling at George's last text.

Dream woke up at 9 am, the sun was shining right in his eye and Patches was nuzzling his shaggy hair. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and stretched out like a very large cat. He yawned as he walked to his bathroom, he brushed his teeth, washed his face, and touched his slightly prickly chin. As he contemplated rocking the caveman look his phone rang and he saw George calling him. He picked up and yawned loudly into the microphone of his phone.

"Hey, George what's up?"

"Nothing much, Sapnap and I were gonna stream some Minecraft but drops are randomized, do you wanna hop on in a bit" Dream smiled at the thought of gaming with George, hearing his voice as he narrated over the game, talking to his chat. His gorgeous accent, his bubblegum pink lips, plump, soft, his smooth skin, oh how Dream wanted to see how beautiful he'd look all bruised up, helpless, whimpering. Dream was pulled out of his thoughts by George clearing his throat and saying in a worried tone "Hey Dream, you alright?"

Dream blinked and coughed then said, "Yeah, I'm fine I just kinda zoned out..." he awkwardly looked at himself in the mirror and facepalmed 'horrible, stupid, disgusting' he mentally reprimanded himself.

"If you're tired we can play later, I'm sure Sapnap wouldn't mind" Dream replied with a soft yes and George wished him well and hung up the phone. He yawned and changed into some loose grey sweatpants and a white tee shirt.

His phone pinged and he saw a message from George. He opened it and it was a selfie of George captioned with 'See you later' He smiled and laid down on his bed, clutching his phone to his chest, the picture of George still in his mind. His hair, dark as the deep ocean, his eyes, like warm and comforting hot cocoa, his skin, like freshly fallen snow, his lips, like strawberry lollipops. As Dream drifted off to sleep, thoughts filled his mind, his breathing began getting jagged, like sharp rocks as his thoughts turned to George, kissing George, grabbing him by his hoodie, and pushing him against the wall, nibbling his ear, oh he could just imagine George. George.... His lips..... 'God he's so beautiful. He's so fucking beautiful..' He was startled out of his wandering mind by his phone ringing very loudly. It was Sapnap. He'd hoped it was George...

"Hey Sapnap"

"Hey Dream, hope I didn't wake ya up. George and I are about to start streaming and we wanna know if u wanna join"

"Nah you didn't" he lied "I'll get on right after I brush my teeth" He scratched his stubble, brushed his teeth, and grabbed a granola bar from the kitchen before sitting down in his gaming chair, he joined the call and greeted the stream with a warm "Hi!" They played through the game, they entered the end dimension and George registered the last hit on the dragon, ending the game.

Dream and Sapnap cheered, hitting each other with their axes and swords, Dream turned to George's in-game character and shouted "Victory kiss George?" George turned away and Dream wheezed so hard his lungs felt like collapsing in themselves. Sapnap responded with "C'mon George just a little kissy-kissy"

Dream and Sapnap collapsed in laughter as George killed them. They laughed and fooled around for a few more minutes until Sapnap logged off, saying his goodbyes to the stream chat, and Dream sighed saying "I guess I should leave too" He said bye to stream and logged off the call, and the game. He quickly opened his twitch app on his phone and watched the ending of George's stream. God, he was perfect. He shot George a quick text just 3 simple words, 13 letters. 

\- You're so pretty

He saw George turn to his phone and smile, as he nervously scratched the back of his head. He waved and the stream had ended.

He saw a notification from George appear on his phone screen, he opened it 

\- Fuck you Dream

he chuckled and simply responded 

\- Shouldn't we go on a date first?

George rolled his eyes halfway across the world, but kept his phone by his side, to maybe feel the vibration that came with Dream texting him. He felt his phone buzz '1 photo attachment' he opened the image and it was a picture of Dream, his forearm covering some of his face, his golden waves spread across his pillow, stubble apparent, and his teeth biting his bottom lip in a smirk. The caption simply said 'Fuck u too George :)'


End file.
